1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to model toys such as automobiles, planes, rockets, ships, trains and the like and, more specifically, to a ceiling mounted railing system which will allow model toys to look as if they are flying in the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present model train systems have a set of tracks which are generally placed on the floor or a table where the system will be constructed. The tracks serves two different purposes. The first is to serve as a roadway or path over which the model train will travel. The second purpose of the track is to serve as a power distribution means. The metal track is used to send an electrical current to one or more of the cars equipped with a motor. The electric current will power the motor so that the energized car may pull the model train around the track.
The above type of train systems have several problems. First, the tracks consume a large amount of floor space. If a train system is set up in a child""s room, the child will have a very limited amount of space in which to walk. This could be potentially dangerous, as the child or an adult may trip and fall over the tracks. Second, in operation, the tracks are electrified. Thus, a child may get hurt by touching the tracks. Third, the track system only allows train cars to run on the track. Other types of models like cars and airplanes can not run on the track. Plus, only certain types of train cars may be used. The train cars must be specially designed to run on a particular track.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved track system for model toys. The improved track system must not take up a lot of floor space. The improved track system must further protect young children from touching the track and getting an electric shock. The improved track system must further allow different types of toy models to run on the track system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved track system for model toys.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved track system for model toys that protect young children from touching the track and getting an electric shock.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved track system for model toys that allow different types of toy models to run on the track system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a toy model transportation system is disclosed. The toy model transportation system has a track mounted on a ceiling of a room where the system is to be installed. The track is comprised of a tubular member which has a channel which runs along a length of the track. A pair of contact strips are coupled within the tubular member. A power supply is coupled to the pair of contact strips. A caddy is positioned within the tubular member and is coupled to the contact strips and is powered by the power supply through the contact strips.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing a toy model transportation system is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: mounting a track on a ceiling of a room wherein the track is comprised of a tubular member having a channel which runs along a length of the track; attaching a pair of contact strips within the tubular member; coupling a power supply to the pair of contact strips; and positioning a caddy within the tubular member and coupled to the contact strips.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.